


I'm not Mikey!

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealous, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Can I get a number for 4. With Leo please.Maybe the reader is a little extra sarcastic and reckless. Thank you:)4: "You know you're my favourite, right?" "I better be.
Relationships: Leonardo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	I'm not Mikey!

The sound of grunts and groans echoed through the lair, the corny music of Super Smash Bros flooding the gaming room. Your face was illuminated by the neon lights of the screen, bright yellows and blues dancing around your cheeks. Wrappers of food and drinks left around you, forgotten by the action taking place on the monitor. Your back was hunched over as your fingers glided over the controller, pushing down buttons in a rapid succession. 

Beside you sat an equally invested turtle, Leo's legs were splayed out in front of him, a can of coke sat idly by his side. His tongue was poking out through his lips, beads of sweat slowly dripping down his face as his eyes bared focus to the bright screen. The room was tense as you both fought in silence, neither of you had spoken a word for over an hour, too busy trying to defeat each other in a video game.

Screams reverberated from outside of the gaming room, loud crashes and meek yells for help closely following after. But neither of you made a move to go check Leo's brothers, the noise of the buttons being pushed was the only thing you could hear as you sat by Leo. Your attention quickly flickered to Leo's confident form, eyes trailing the way he smiled as his character landed a heavy blow to your own. Groaning in response, you darted your head back to the game, your character narrowly avoiding another punch from the blue hedgehog. 

After another round of fighting, with Leo once again being victorious, you layed back on your hands a pout on your face. Leo's lopsided grin turned into a devilish smirk as he took in your defeated figure, imitating your position, Leo looked at you his eyes held mischief "Oh c'mon, stop pouting. It's not my fault you had no chance against me, was a lost cause really."

You gave Leo a pointed glare, slipping your hands along the floor your back slowly declined. Glaring up at the ceiling, pout still on your lips, you mumbled out in rage "It's not fair, I've beaten Mikey before and he's a much better player than you." The off-handed comment knocked Leo off of his winner's podium, turning to you as though he misheard your comment he continued "Oh ho ho, what? Mikey isn't a better player than me, are you kidding me right now? You gotta be, right?"

You shrugged your shoulders as best as you could against the concrete, a small grin adorned your lips as a fiendish thought crossed your mind. Sitting up to face him, your legs crossed underneath you, you sent him an innocent smile "Oh didn't you know?" you started. Leo's eyes widened, his fingers started nervously fiddling with the ends of his bandanas as he awaited your words. 

"W-wh-what?" he stuttered out, you turned around facing the screen once again, controller in hand. You were beaming knowing that Leo was caught right in your trap "Well, I just thought that it was common knowledge that Mikey was the best- no champion of Smash Bros. Guess not."

Leo's green skin quickly became red, his hands snapped up the controller holding it in a tight grasp "I'll show you who the champion of Smash Bros is." he growled out. Pulling his knees close to him, he rapidly began pressing buttons throwing out attack after attack; you were having trouble staying alive, barely keeping up with him. When you felt like his ego was showing again you always made sure to knock him back into reality with a small "Mikey would have done this..." or "Ooohh, never seen Mikey do that before."

This really got to him, you weren't meant to be best friends with Mikey you were meant to be best friends with him. You were meant to have a crush on him, love him with all your heart and then someday marry him in the future to the relief of Splinter. Leo's mind continued to plague him with thoughts of you and him together, Leo lifting you in his arms at the alter soon faded to his younger brother holding you instead. Another growl ripped away from Leo's throat, he was determined to win this match to prove to you he was better than Mikey. Prove to you he was worthy of your love.

But the seeds of doubt had been planted in his mind, they were always there to begin with but Leo was easily able to block them out. This time they reared their monstrous heads and battered his brain with unwanted thoughts. His thoughts were disrupted when the blaring sound of the winner was announced, solemnly looking up he saw that his blue hedgehog had in fact not won. Throwing a small hissy-fit Leo dropped the controller and stood up, not saying a single word. Moving to the exit of the gaming room without looking back at you, your smile quickly faded when you felt the cold air hit your side, no longer warmed by the reptile.

"Wha- Hey wait! Where ya going? I thought we were having a competition?" you asked, your face now illuminated by the light of the lair. Leo didn't bother to look back at you, instead, he continued to mope around leaving you with a sorry excuse for a wave "Do it without me, or better yet-" he turned his head back into the room glaring at you "Get Mikey." You stared at the concrete arch, maybe you had taken it too far? All you wanted was to get under his skin a little bit, see how he liked the teasing; you didn't think he'd end up hating you.

You had known the brothers for two years now, April had introduced you all when Raph had come crashing into her apartment for some random DVD. Unable to explain why a six-foot, ninja, mutant turtle was stuttering in front of you, April had little choice but to introduce the others. Two weeks later and it felt as though you had known the turtles your whole life. You'd watch rom coms with Raph when no one else would and you comforted him on his fear of Mrs Cuddles, you'd share what little cooking knowledge you had with Mikey and take part in some video game tournaments from time to time.

You mainly stayed out of Donnie's way when he was in his lab but you did occasionally bring him a steaming mug of coffee and pizza which he was always grateful for, you'd recommend shows for Splinter to watch since he seemed to like the same trashy tv your mum did. But the turtle you were the closest to was without a doubt Leo, you two were practically inseparable; joined to the hip. In the beginning, he'd flirt with you, just another chick to tease was his logical thinking, but as you got to learn the family more the flirty teasing soon developed into a crush. 

You'd try everything to spend some one-on-one time with him, sitting on your roof with a box of pizza while watching the stars twinkle in the sky, splayed across the small recliner laughing through old Lou Jitsu movies, flipping through comics while sat right next to each other on Leo's bed. You had made it painfully obvious that you liked the red-eared slider and to say he was meant to be a 'ladies man' was a joke, he was so oblivious to your fleeting advances it was at this point hypocritical. 

Leo stomped to his room, he grumbled when he saw his younger brother Mikey being flailed around by some giant squid tentacle coming out of the sink. His eyes spotted you underneath the struggling box-turtle, shaking in a panicked manner "Oh great, so first off you're better at video games than me, now you can fight squid monsters better than me. Why don't you just get married already!" Leo yelled out to the two of you, rushing away to his room hiding the tears that threatened to spill. 

"What!" Mikey screamed, his body quickly being tossed into the wall. Donnie stood in front of you, his bo-staff shaking in his grip "What was that all about?" You looked down, disappointed, this was your fault. Leo was yelling at his brother because you didn't know when to tone down your teasing. Raph shoved away another tentacle, it's slimy limb retreating back into the sink "(Y/N) why is Leo mad?" 

You rubbed your arms to try and comfort yourself, the three brothers watched you with a sceptical look. Your mouth opened on its own accord but promptly shut when no sound came out "C'mon (Y/N), what's wrong?" Mikey asked, moving to stand next to you offering you a supportive smile. You proceeded to tell the brothers about your's and Leo's gaming competition and how you might have taken the teasing a bit too far.

"Serves him right," Donnie stated, prodding what was left of the squid mutant's tentacle hanging limply in the sink. Your eyebrows furrowed in anger "Excuse me?"

"I just mean, he constantly brags about being better than us at some trivial thing. He deserves to be put in place, and by you no less is just icing on top of the cake." Donnie replied smugly.

"What's that meant to mean, 'by you no less'" you imitated Donnie, your voice going slightly robotic. Raph slapped Donnie on the back of the head causing his goggles to fall onto his beak, "What Donnie is trying to say is that...(Y/N) Leo likes you, like, a lot he takes whatever you say to heart. If this was one of us he'd probably ignore us for a few hours then march right back in here as though nothing ever happened."

"But because he likes me he'll start to hate himself over it- oh god I need to find him!" you panicked, your palms becoming clammy with nerves. Mikey rubbed your shoulders trying to soothe you "Chill out (Y/N), Leo's going to forgive you I know he will, you two are practically perfect for each other." 

"T-thanks Mike." 

You headed straight to Leo's room, a slice of pizza in hand as a peace offering. "Knock knock," you say, standing in front of the blue curtain. You heard a mumbled 'come in', taking a deep breath you moved the fabric aside taking timid steps into the darkened room. Leo was laying on his bed, his face buried in the white pillows dampening his tears. A frown pulled down your face, guilt radiating from you "Leo," you whispered.

"I brought pizza." you offered him, a small smile gracing your face. He didn't say anything, sitting on the edge of his bed you placed the plate of pizza next to you, releasing a tragic sigh. Looking back over him, you could see the gentle rise and fall of his shell, the darkened pillowcases around his face and the fisted grip he had on the bedding. 

"Leo, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of it I was just teasing you like you do to me. I never wanted to hurt your feelings...or make you hate me." you mumbled the last part, staring at your legs watching as your shoes idly clashed against each other. The sound of movement reached your ears, "I don't hate you." came Leo's smooth voice. You could finally see his face, his eyes were slightly puffy and his blue bandana had tear marks on it.

"I could never hate you," he opened his arms out to you hoping you would accept his declaration. Without hesitation you flew into his arms, your face colliding against his chest, tears flooding from your eyes. Your arms wrapped around his shell, as far as you could get them at least, his circled around your waist pulling you impossibly closer to him. His head ducked down to press into your neck, hearing your little sniffles as you wailed out to him "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Pulling just the tiniest bit away from you so he could look at your face, he held your chin with the most delicate of touch. When he saw no sign of disgust on your face, only love, he leaned in closer pressing his lips against your own. The kiss said everything, from how sorry you were to how madly in love you were with him. 

Smiling as you leant back you rubbed your thumb over his cheek, the most sincerest of grins staring back at you. The soft sound of purring and sniffles fill the room,  ** "You're my favourite, you know." ** you mumbled to him, lost in the hypnotic gaze of his eyes.

Leo smirked back at you, looking like his regular self. Leaning back in he pressed his lips against yours again, a little more firmly this time.

** "I better be." **


End file.
